


Brothers and Sweets

by Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Brothers, Diagon Alley, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Ice Cream, POV Child, POV Male Character, POV Oliver Wood, Past Tense, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. Getting supplies in Diagon Alley for his third year, Oliver deals with his family and runs into several of the Weasleys. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

While Oliver tucked into his jelly babies, his brother, Davie, ruffled his hair and teased, “Little Ollie’s going to get fat.”

Oliver glared and swatted the hand away, but before he could retort, their dad interrupted, “Oliver’s been working even harder on his training. Soon, he’ll have even more muscles than you.”

Rolling his eyes, Oliver chewed at his jelly baby.

Davie didn’t have muscles. He was skinny and angular. And unlike some boys Oliver knew, Davie didn’t pull off the look off well.

“Davie, why don’t you go buy some new books for Oliver? Here’s the list. I’ll take him to Clyde’s Astronomical Shop for a lunascope.”

Guiding Oliver away, he said, “He’s trying, he really is.”

Oliver didn’t reply.

Davie wasn’t trying. He never tried, and he never would.

Finishing his jelly baby, Oliver said, “I’d rather have a new broom. Those new Cleansweeper 200’s are the fastest on the market. Lucia Shino was able to fly all the way around the Walto Stadium in five minutes on one of them.”

“We’ll see,” his dad sighed.

Oliver knew what this meant.

Davie had played Quidditch as a third year. Then, everyone found out he’d been cheating for the whole year.

Last year, Oliver had tried out. No one flat-out said it to him, but he heard the whispers. Davie’s reputation had followed him. Luckily, someone had decided to give him a chance, but even though Oliver had spent early mornings, long afternoons, and late nights practising all summer, and even though he was even better than last year, there was still a chance this year someone would decide they didn’t want to risk the embarrassment of having another Wood cheat and scam and would decide not let him play on the team.

“Oi, Wood!”

Oliver looked up from his last jelly baby to see the Weasley twins running towards him.

He didn’t really know them. They had a reputation, and he certainly heard enough about them from the Gryffindor captain, Charlie Weasley. It seemed the current oldest Weasley at Hogwarts, Oliver’s usually quiet, rule-abiding dorm-mate Percy Weasley, loved them to death and was always a hair’s inch away from murdering them in cold blood.

“Hullo,” he said. “Dad, this is Fred and George Weasley. It’s impossible to tell them apart unless you’re a Weasley.”

“Hey,” said one.

“Resent that, we do,” said the other.

“We’ll have you know that we work very hard to make sure our family can’t, either.”

“It’s not an easy task by any means.”   

They gave a flourish bow, and he saw they’d grown over the summer, too. They’d always been burly like him, but now, they also seemed to have more muscle mass.

Giving them an amused look, his Dad said, “It’s nice to meet you."

“Nice to meet you,” they chorused.

“We’re gonna play Quidditch with your son this year,” the left one said. “Starting our second year, we are.”

Oliver shifted. “Is your family around?”

They nodded.

“We’re looking for Percy,” the right one said. “Have you seen him?”

The left one continued, “Yeah, we kinda lost him. But we didn’t mean to, this time, so.”

They both shrugged.

“I’ll let him know if I see him,” Oliver told them. “Dad and I are doing our shopping. Do you want to join us?”

“We’d better go find the git before he causes a riot,” the left one said.

“Good seeing you, Oliver,” the right one added. “Us and Charlie can’t wait for Quidditch to start. Nice meeting you, Mr Wood.”

They gave another bow and wandered off.

“They seemed nice,” Dad commented. “Percy Weasley is your dorm-mate?”

Oliver nodded. “They were just kidding about him starting a riot. He’s likely to end up Head Boy. Rules to him are kind of like Quidditch to me.”

Ruffling Oliver's hair, his dad joked, “My kind of boy."

They stopped near Fortescue's.

“Listen, your mam said that we need to start giving you some more independence. So, if you promise to stay at Fortescue’s, I’ll give you some money and go buy the lunascope by myself.”

Oliver grinned at the thought. However, he also felt compelled to say, “I’m not Davie, Dad. I’m going to make you and mam proud.”

Sighing, his father hugged him. “Davie, at heart, is a good person. We’re proud of _him_ , even if we disagree with some of his actions. As for you, well, I raised one son during a war. I always said if I had another child, I’d protect them more than I could Davie.” Kissing Oliver’s forehead, he said, “Now, go get high on sugar so you can say up half the night playing a dangerous sport, thus proving, once again, that your mother is right about her and I being helpless to the fact you’re growing.” He held out some money. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Oliver said.

He picked a table outside under a shady tree and placed his bag on it before heading inside.

He found a floating menu and was trying to decide whether he wanted five packs of licorice wands or two cauldron cakes and three chocolate frogs when he heard, “I’m sorry I misread the price. Please, cancel my order.”

Oliver turned to see Percy Weasley standing at a counter. The big billboard started to erase **German Chocolate Sundae with a Gillywater: 6 Sickles**.

Quickly counting his money, Oliver went over to the counter. “Hullo, Weasley.”

Percy was a tall, thin redhead with dark brown eyes. His clothes were always somewhat shabby but neatly pressed. He blinked owlishly at Oliver. “Hello, Wood. Sorry I didn’t see you.”

“Glad I ran into you,” Oliver said. “Let me buy you a treat. I’ve been meaning to thank you for helping me pass my exams last year.”

Squinting, Weasley pointed out, “You did thank me, Wood.”

“I said thank you. That really isn’t much considering I have a chance to play Quidditch because of you.” He quickly pushed the correct amount plus some more across the counter to the waiter. “And a bubble tea for me, please. So, how have you been?” He placed a hand on Weasley’s shoulder and led him outside before the other boy could protest.

“Oh, I forgot: I saw your little brothers earlier. They said they’d accidentally lost you.”

Weasley made an irritated noise. “They told me to go wait outside Madam Malkin’s. I went there and waited for an hour.”

They sat down at the table.

“How has your vacation been, Wood?”

Oliver shrugged. “I’ve been able to practice Quidditch a lot more, but Davie’s moved back home.”

Percy put his chin on his cupped hands. “I’m sorry.” Quietly, he added, “If it helps, I sort of understand. Bill and Charlie aren’t genuine troublemakers, but everyone expects me to make the same mistakes they did and succeed at the same things, in the same way, they did.”

Leaning back, Oliver thought about it. “Charlie’s a flashy player."

Their orders came.

“He taunts the other players, does risky moves that fail half the time, and tries his best to stretch the rules. It works for him real well.” Taking a sip, he continued, “You, though, are like Lucia Shino. She’s polite to all the players, knows all the rules, and hardly ever tries a risky move. It works for her real well. But if Charlie tried to play her way, Gryffindor would be the laughingstock of Hogwarts, and if she tried his way, well, the Shi Carps would be even worse than the Cannons.”

Weasley gave a small smile. “It’s too bad other people can’t understand.”

They sat in silence until Davie appeared. “Hey, Ollie. We’ve got everything but the robes. Who’s your friend?”

“Davie, this is Percy Weasley. Weasley, this is my brother, Davie. Nice seeing you, Weasley. We really have to go. The shop’ll close soon.”

“See you at school,” Weasley said. He stood with his half-eaten sundae in his arms, nodded, and almost tripped over a nearby chair.

Slinging his arm around Oliver’s shoulder, Davie led him away. “Dad’s got a surprise for you.”

Immediately suspicious, Oliver said, “If you convinced him to get me a Cannon’s sweater, I’ll hex you. They’re not even a real team.”

“You’ll see soon.”

“I mean it, I’ll hex you blind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I wasn’t sure if I made it clear or not (I was going for subtle), but this fic contains pre-glasses!Percy.


End file.
